


Who Are You?

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Why Do They Want Us Dead? [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self-Harm, blurryface's first appearance, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: “You think you’re strong-willed enough to stand up to me all alone?  No one ever has been, and no one ever will be.  I’m better than you, I’m smarter than you, and I’m stronger than you.  I’ll wear you down eventually.  You don’t stand a chance against me.”Tyler is only thirteen years old when the demon in his head first speaks.





	Who Are You?

“Huh.  You’ve had a rough couple of days, haven’t you?”

I pull out one of my earbuds, looking around.  The last time I’d checked, there had been no one else in my bedroom...so where had that voice come from?

“Who - who’s there?” I call hesitantly.

“You don’t need to know that yet, Tyler,” the voice spits back almost tauntingly.  “All that matters is you’ve had a rough couple of days and there’s a razor in the bathroom.  You’re not a  _ complete _ idiot - I'm sure you can fill in the blanks.”

It’s true, I can...but I’d never considered doing  _ that. _  Yeah, the past week had been rough, but it wasn’t the end of the world.

“Oh, come on.  I know what I’m talking about.  It’ll make you feel better. Just imagine it, Tyler, the blood staining your wrists red, the easy, predictable, straight white lines up and down your arms...doesn’t it sound amazing?”

Somehow, this - this strange, low-pitched demon voice makes it seem tempting.  But I shake my head.

“No,” I say firmly.  “No. I’m never going to do that.”

“Really?” The voice asks doubtfully.  “You think you’re strong-willed enough to stand up to me all alone?  No one ever has been, and no one ever will be. I’m better than you, I’m smarter than you, and I’m stronger than you.  I’ll wear you down eventually. You don’t stand a chance against me.”

“And who  _ are _ you?” I ask.

I can hear the wide, wicked smile in the demon-voice as it replies, and I know that whatever I’ve just been pulled into, it’s going to be dangerous, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to pull myself out.

**_“My name is Blurryface.”_ **


End file.
